Do Fundo do Meu Coração Partido
by Lady Slytherin Malfoy
Summary: *Revisada* Será que uma atitude impensada pode prejudicar todo um amor? Song H/G.


Do Fundo do Meu Coração Partido  
  
From The Botton of My Broken Heart, Britney Spears  
  
Lá estava ela. Sofrendo mais uma vez por uma atitude errada sua, que não sabia se considerara certa na época. Como podia ser tão burra? Quando havia alcançado o topo de seus sonhos, quando havia conseguido o que tanto almejara, estragara tudo.  
  
Nunca tinha imaginado que aquilo podia acontecer. Por que tinha se deixado levar? Agora o havia decepcionado e decepcionado a si mesma. Será que algum dia ele iria perdoá-la? Não fazia a mínima idéia, e também não sabia se queria mesmo que ele a perdoasse. Havia tomado uma lição, mas agora o que importava era mostrar para Harry que estava arrependida. Será que acreditaria?  
  
"Never look back," we said  
  
(Nunca olhe para trás, nós dizemos)  
  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?  
  
(Como que eu ia saber que eu sentiria tanto sua falta?)  
  
Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind  
  
(Solidão acima, à frente, atrás vazio)  
  
Where do I go?  
  
(Para onde que eu vou?)  
  
And you didn't hear  
  
(E você não ouviu)  
  
all my joy through my tears  
  
(todas as minhas alegrias através das minhas lágrimas)  
  
All my hopes through my fears  
  
(Todos os meus desejos através dos meus medos)  
  
Did you now, still  
  
(Você sabia que agora, de algum modo)  
  
I miss you somehow  
  
(eu ainda sentiria sua falta)  
  
Por que você me castigou dessa forma? Não percebe que comete o mesmo erro que o meu? Será que já não sente mais nada por mim? Acabaste de partir meu coração. De qualquer forma devo aceitar o meu castigo. Te tive e não soube como aproveitá-lo. Mas sinto tanto tua falta. Já me castigaste, e já podes perdoar-me?  
  
E se me perdoar será que te perdôo? Cometemos o mesmo erro, mas há uma diferença: Você sabia o quanto ia me machucar. Não estou isentando minha culpa, eu sei que não devia ter deixado levar-me pelo Malfoy. De qualquer forma nem sei exatamente porque fiz isso. Talvez porque me senti atraída por um momento por ele, talvez porque queria ter certeza de seu sentimento por mim. Talvez um pouco dos dois. Acho que foi mais a primeira alternativa. Mas apesar disso tudo, o momento em que passei com ele jamais me fez ou faria diminuir meu sentimento por ti, pois te amo com todo amor que permite o meu coração, agora partido.  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
(Do fundo do meu coração Partido)  
  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
  
(Há uma coisa ou duas que eu queria que você soubesse)  
  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
  
(Você foi meu primeiro amor, Você foi meu amor verdadeiro)  
  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
  
(Desde os primeiros beijos até a última rosa)  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
(Do fundo do meu coração destruído)  
  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
  
(Como se o tempo ainda pudesse me achar uma nova pessoa)  
  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
  
(Você foi meu amor real, Eu nunca conheci o amor)  
  
'Til there was you  
  
(Enquanto você existia)  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
(Do fundo do meu coração destruído)  
  
Depois de muitas lágrimas derramadas pelos doces olhos da pequena Weasley, ela resolve, enfim, tentar mais uma vez. Não podia deixar tudo terminar assim, sem esforços. Era capaz de morrer longe dele. Desceu as escadas que levavam ao dormitório rapidamente, chegando ao Salão Comunal. Olhou para os lados, não precisou procurar muito, o viu sentado numa das poltronas, só dava para perceber o vulto, mas ela sabia que era ele, conhecia aquele cheiro.  
  
Caminhou lentamente até o local, como se a cada passo que desse a faria ter mais coragem. Porém, quando chegou perto o suficiente sentiu que não tinha a coragem necessária e antes que ele a visse, encostou-se a uma parede que ficava próxima ao local onde Harry se encontrava, embora ficasse de costas para a poltrona.  
  
Respirou fundo. Tinha que ir lá e tentar a última vez. Decidida, virou- se e foi até ele.  
  
- Harry, precisamos conversar. - Falou com a voz meio suplicante. Ele voltou o rosto a até ela, que se sentiu pequenina diante daquele olhar de puro desprezo.  
  
- Não há nada o que conversarmos. - Respondeu e teve o impulso de levantar-se, mas Gina foi mais rápida, o empurrando de volta ao pequeno sofá.  
  
- Há sim, muito que conversar. Você não vai escapar mais de mim. - Ele a olhou como se ela fosse menos que um verme, o que a fez se sentir muito mais inferior.  
  
- Pois bem, estou te ouvindo.  
  
- Harry, me entenda, por favor. Você não tem idéia de quanto estou sofrendo. Aquilo foi coisa de momento, sem importância. Eu amo você, não deixe que esse amor acabe.  
  
- Por quê com ele, Gina? Por quê com Draco Malfoy? Você não sabia o quanto eu o odeio? O quanto ele odeia sua família? Você destruiu o nosso namoro por um capricho! Você não percebeu que ele tinha feito aquilo pra nos separar? Desculpe, mas eu não tenho sangue de barata. Eu perdoaria tudo, menos traição. Não estava satisfeita comigo? Tivesse pelo menos a decência de terminar tudo antes. Você diz que eu não tenho idéia de quanto você está sofrendo, mas você que não tem idéia de quanto me magoou. - Ele falou tudo isso muito rápido, como um desabafo, porém isso não impediu que ela entendesse, muito menos que a fizesse não chorar. E foi soluçando convulsivamente que ela pediu:  
  
- Por favor, Harry, eu sei que tudo que disse foi verdade, mas estou verdadeiramente arrependida.  
  
- Mas eu não estou curado, nem sei algum dia vou estar para te perdoar. - Levantou-se e foi embora com passos decididos, deixando para trás uma Gina aos prantos.  
  
"Baby," I said, "please stay".  
  
(Baby eu disse, por favor fique)  
  
Give our love a chance for one more day  
  
(Dê ao nosso amor uma chance mais um dia)  
  
We could have worked things out  
  
(Podíamos Ter nos esforçado com as coisas de fora)  
  
Taking time is what my love's all about  
  
(Tudo que o amor precisa é ganhar tempo)  
  
But you put a dart  
  
(Mas você colocou uma flecha em meus sonhos)  
  
Through my dreams, through my heart  
  
(Em meu coração)  
  
And I'm back where I started again  
  
(E estou de volta, de onde eu comecei de novo)  
  
Never thought it would end  
  
(Nunca pensei que isso acabaria)  
  
O tempo passou e eu continuo aqui afogada em minha própria solidão. Ainda assim, espero que ele desista daquele seu casamento estúpido, formado da vontade "de provar que também pode" de ambas as partes. Hermione Potter. Que nome ridículo. Em pensar que tudo por uma atitude impensada.  
  
Rony também está sofrendo muito. Embora ele tente esconder, pude ver em seus olhos a mesma sensação de vazio que sinto por não estar ao lado do meu primeiro e único amor. Ele finge ser feliz ao lado de Parvati, mas ele nunca conseguiria me enganar, conheço muito bem meu querido irmão. Será que algum dia Harry vai voltar pra mim?  
  
Acho difícil. Já o espero há seis anos. Será que algum dia o sentimento que sentia por mim vai se sobrepor ao rancor? Não sei.  
  
Só tenho uma única certeza na vida: o esperarei para sempre, ele nunca sairá do fundo do meu coração partido.  
  
You promised yourself, but to somebody else,  
  
(Você prometeu sua vida)  
  
And you made it so perfectly clear  
  
(Mas para outra pessoa)  
  
Still I wish you were here  
  
(E você fez isso perfeitamente claro)  
  
"Never look back," we said  
  
(Nunca olhe para trás nós dizemos)  
  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?  
  
(Como que eu ia saber que sentiria tanto sua falta?)  
  
N/A: Só para avisar: eu não sou H/G, apenas achei que a música ficaria legal para o casal e afinal, ela o traiu com o Draco, né? ;) rs! Essa foi a primeira song (e fic) que eu escrevi sobre Harry Potter, espero que tenha ficado legal! Não deixem de mandar reviews! Bjx! 


End file.
